User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come? Next Nazi Zombies Map Theory: S.O.G. Compound
Welcome, new fans and readers, to another of my theories about the next Nazi Zombies map. Before I begin, I feel the need to inform you that all my theories about the next Nazi Zombies map will now be posted on the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki instead of the Nazi Zombies Wiki. Also, I will make a page for the theories if this post gets 3 comments from 3 different people. So now that I have explained this to you, I now present you with another of my exciting posts about the next Nazi Zombies map. Enjoy! Map The name of the map is "S.O.G. Compound". It takes place in the MAC-V SOG compound from the Black Ops mission titled 'The Defector'. The characters are Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Jason Hudson. The map follows an alternate storyline of the mission 'The Defector'. 'Backstory' During the Vietnam War, the Soviets constructed bases within Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia. They also made "deals" with the local militias. These "deals" allowed the Soviets to test secret technology within the countries, if they supplied the militias with weapons. While in Central Vietnam, the Russians tested Element 115 on C.C.C.P. soldiers and Vietnamese terrorists. The result?: zombies, and a lot of them. In order to see the effects of the zombies, the Soviets unleashed them upon the MAC-V building near Hue City. The zombies quickly overtook the facility, and soon the US sent an expedition force to recover what they could from the building. Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Jason Hudson are flown via Huey to the compound. They rappel from the helicopter into the top of the building. They all crawl in through an airduct and eventually reach the lobby of the room. The windows in the room had been boarded up, couches are overturned to block doors, and there are debris everywhere. Zombies started to break through the windows. Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson equip their M1911 are start to attack the undead horde. 'Enemies' *C.C.C.P. zombies - These zombies wear the C.C.C.P. uniform. They act the same way as regular zombies. Their faces are pale and rinkly, and their clothes are ripped, torn, and bloody. *Vietnamese zombies - These zombies wear varrying types of clothing. They act a little differently from regular zombies; they will sometimes walk away from the player and not attack them. Their clothes are tattered and bloody, and their faces are slightly yellow and have many sores on them. *S.O.G. Thief - The S.O.G. Thief is essentially a Pentagon Thief. It can steal weapons, turn off the power for one round, and remove the Mystery Box from the map for one round. The S.O.G. Thief will appear every 4-8 rounds. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols' *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Sickle *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Gersch Device Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Elevator - The Elevator in this map is similar to the one in "Five", but has a few differences. Mainly the fact that is blood stained and does not play elevator music. It costs 250 to use. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Death Machine *Double Points *Triple Points *Carpenter *Berserker 'Perks' *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). Map Layout/Gameplay Awaiting completion... ﻿ Category:Blog posts Category:Daniel Smith